Vehicles having tanks of liquid (e.g., fuel, oil, etc.) often employ one or more features to protect the tank against damage and/or minimize the impact if damage does occur. A fuel tank that suffers damage, such as a puncture or perforation, may suffer fuel leakage, which can reduce the amount of fuel available to power the vehicle, result in a financial loss of valuable fuel, result in environmental contamination, and/or create a risk of fire. Military vehicles (e.g., military aircraft), may be subject to damage from combat, such as being hit by ballistics, small arms fire, projectile weapons, and/or any other device. Such damage from these or other weapons may result in bullet holes, punctures, tears, piercings, etc. in the vehicle, with those affecting the fuel tank being particularly problematic. Accordingly, many vehicles, military or otherwise, utilize self-sealing fuel tanks to minimize such risks when the fuel tank is hit. Conventional self-sealing fuel tanks use a thick layer of natural rubber in the center of a bladder wall. When the tank and self-sealing bladder are punctured, fuel from the tank interacts with the natural rubber of the bladder, and the fuel causes the rubber to swell to an extent that the hole is effectively sealed, thereby preventing further fuel leakage. However, the natural rubber takes a significant amount of time (e.g., 2 minutes or more) to swell enough (by absorbing the leaking fuel) to seal the penetration, and also is not capable of sealing larger caliber penetrations. Furthermore, conventional self-sealing fuel tank bladders are stiff, heavy, and difficult to install.